Dhammapada Verses 389 and 390 - Sariputtatthera Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 389 and 390 - Sariputtatthera Vatthu' Na brahmanassa pahareyya nassa muncetha brahmano dhi brahmanassa hantaram tato dhi yassa muncati. Na brahmanasse' tadakinci seyyo yada nisedho manaso piyehi yato yato himsamano nivattati tato tato sammatimeva dukkham. ---- Verse 389: One should not strike a brahmana; a brahmana should not get angry with his assailant; it is shameful to strike a brahmana; it is more shameful to get angry with one's assailant. ---- Verse 390: For a brahmana there is no benefit at all if he does not restrain from anger to which his mind is prone. Inasmuch as one desists from the intention to harm, to that extent dukkha/suffering ceases. ---- The Story of Thera Sariputta While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (389) and (390) of this book, with reference to the Venerable Sariputta. The Venerable Sariputta was often praised by many people for his patience and forbearance. His pupils usually said of him thus: "Our teacher is a man of great patience and extreme endurance. If he is abused or even beaten by others, he does not lose his temper but remains calm and composed." As this was often said of the Venerable Sariputta, a brahmin holding wrong views declared to the admirers of Sariputta that he would provoke the Venerable Sariputta into anger. At that moment, the Venerable Sariputta, who was on his alms-round, appeared on the scene; the brahmin went after him and hit him hard on his back with his hand. The thera did not even look round to see who was the person that attacked him, but proceeded on his way as if nothing had happened. Seeing the magnanimity and great fortitude of the noble thera, the brahmin was very much shaken. He got down on his knees at the feet of the Venerable Sariputta, admitted that he had wrongfully hit the thera, and asked for pardon. The brahmin then continued, "Venerable Sir, should you forgive me, kindly come to my house for alms-food." In the evening, other bhikkhus reported to the Buddha that the Venerable Sariputta had gone for alms-food to the house of a brahmin who had beaten him. Further, they observed that the brahmin was sure to get bolder and he would soon be assaulting other bhikkhus also. To those bhikkhus, the Buddha replied, "Bhikkhus, a true brahmana does not beat another true brahmana; only an ordinary man or an ordinary brahmin would beat an arahat in anger and ill will. This ill will should be eradicated by Anagami Magga." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 389: One should not strike a brahmana; a brahmana should not get angry with his assailant; it is shameful to strike a brahmana; it is more shameful to get angry with one's assailant. ---- Verse 390: For a brahmana there is no benefit at all if he does not restrain from anger to which his mind is prone. Inasmuch as one desists from the intention to harm, to that extent dukkha/suffering ceases. ----